


A Red Christmas

by LOTSlover



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Jean spend their first Christmas together as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas present for the Logan/Jean fans out there! Hope you enjoy the fluff! :)

A Red Christmas

Jean stood in the window, waving as the car pulled away taking the last student home for the holidays. She rubbed her arms against the chill that had seeped into her bones from the frosty coldness of the window pane as she watched the red taillights disappear around the corner as dusk settled over the mansion.

It suddenly struck her how eerily quiet it had become in the mansion now, the absolute stillness surrounding her almost unnerving. There was barely a time around here when there wasn’t some noise of some kind either full of students laughing and talking, rough-housing or playing video games, and mischief of all kinds being plotted and carried out within these halls.

Now, it was just her…and him.

The thought curled the corners of her lips as mischief of her own began to take shape in the corners of her mind, misbehavior of another kind that included a certain feral mutant. This was going to be their first Christmas spent together as a real couple and she was bound and determined to make it memorable for the both of them.

Logan had admitted to her that he didn’t have any real good memories of Christmas, his childhood having been erased from his mind, Christmases since then spent here and there with no one special and hardly ever with presents of any kind.

Jean was going to change all of that no matter what it took. This was going to be one Christmas he would never forget and hopefully would be the first of many more together.

Turning on her heel, she found herself more than anxious to make her plans become a reality. She still couldn’t believe that they’d had the good fortune of having the entire mansion to themselves for the next four days.

Students were off on holiday break for the next three weeks, her friends off to various locations all over the world for a few days of rest and relaxation. She had happily offered to stay behind to watch things here, volunteering Logan’s services to help her.

If only he had known what she’d gotten him into. She was going to infuse him with so much Christmas cheer that even he’d be ho-ho-hoing by the time Christmas actually arrived.

Her boots clicked lightly against the wooden floor as she quickly made her way to where she knew Logan would be. Now that they were finally alone, she had every intention of taking advantage of all that the mansion had to offer and then some. 

They’d only officially been together for four months and she was anxious to make some special memories of just the two of them. They’d been so busy with missions and recruiting new mutants lately that they’d had little actual time together besides the rather passionate nights they’d shared.

He’d only just recently moved into her room, sharing the same bed every night…the same shower…instead of sneaking back and forth between his room and hers. It was nice to have him near her all the time, his masculine scent permeating her room, the sheets.

Just thinking about him was already heating her blood as she approached the TV room, the sounds of a football game pouring into the hall. Her body began to tingle with sweet anticipation, remembering everywhere his hands…his mouth had been last night.

She released a soft sigh as she entered the room to find her lover sitting on the couch before the large screen TV, the smell of his cigar filling the air. “You know Professor Xavier is going to kill you if he finds out you’re smoking that thing in the mansion again,” Jean told him as she made her way around to stand between him and the TV.

“No one’s here to tell him, darlin’,” Logan confidently drawled, his eyes growing hungry as he started with her tall black boots, the fitted blue jeans, working his way up to the red cropped turtleneck sweater that allowed him a teasing view of her toned stomach.

His dark gaze finally reached her bright green eyes, a smile playing on her beautiful face. “Who says I won’t tell him?” she teased as she moved closer to him, stopping between his thighs as she folded her arms across her chest and looked down on him.

Logan smirked up at her, his gaze roaming over her again, taking his time as his eyes touched every place he was already aching to touch with his hands, his mouth. He took a long drag on his cigar, a dark eyebrow arching before he leaned over and put it in his empty beer can.

Leaning forward, Logan grasped the backs of her thighs with his powerful hands, pulling her down to straddle him on the couch. “I guess I’ll just have to try and convince ya not to rat me out,” he huskily replied as his hands moved up to firmly grasp her bottom.

Jean smiled back at him, her hands finding the back of his neck to play with the hair she found there. “Hmmm…” she thoughtfully hummed. “Well, seeing how we now have the mansion all to ourselves for the next four days, I guess that will give you plenty of time to try and convince me.”

“I love how ya think, Red,” he murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips to the pale skin of her belly peaking out between her jeans and sweater. “Pretty smart volunteerin’ us to house sit while everyone else goes away.”

“I guess I do have my moments,” she breathed, her head falling back as he continued to plant soft kisses against her stomach, the scruff of his facial hair rough against her sensitive skin.

“I always knew there was more to ya than just your sexy body,” he told her.

The sounds of the football game soon mingled with the sounds of Jean’s moans and gasps as he began to kiss his way up under her sweater. “Logan…” she breathed heavily, her fingers curling the black strands of his hair tightly in her grip.

His hands snaked up her back beneath her sweater, thrilled to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra at the moment. She had obviously planned this intimate interlude, a passionate beginning to their first real holiday together.

Wanting more, Jean raised her arms, allowing him to remove her sweater and leaving her bare to him to explore at will. A low rough growl was her only warning before she felt his hot mouth on her breast, his large hands firmly splayed across her back and keeping her right where he wanted her as he began to devour her.

The football game was quickly forgotten as he turned and laid her down on the leather couch, his thick body settling over hers. He kissed his way up her chest and neck before finally finding her lips. His tongue slid roughly over hers as his hands eagerly explored as if touching her for the very first time.

Jean’s hands slid beneath his flannel shirt and wife beater, her fingernails skating over his muscled back and urging him on. She kissed him with equal passion, her tongue tangling hotly with his as she spread her legs allowing him to settle more firmly against her.

She could feel his hard arousal through their jeans, his heat setting her own body aflame with what was about to happen between them. Her back felt cool against the leather of the couch despite the fiery desire that was searing through her at that moment.

“Jean…” Logan panted as he began to unbutton her jeans, his mouth frantically kissing anywhere and everywhere his mouth could reach.

Jean arched her back as his teeth racked over her collarbone, lifting her hips and allowing him access to her as she unfastened his belt buckle. Her hands snaked beneath the denim, grasping his firm backside and pulling him into her.

She kissed along his jaw to his ear, her breath hot panting blasts against his cheek. “I plan on…making this a Christmas…you never forget…”

Logan moaned something throaty as he pushed himself up into her, a strangled sound suddenly spilling from his parted lips at the feel of her surrounding him. His lips swiftly found hers, kissing her hard as he began to move within her. 

Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he thrust harder, reaching deeper and deeper within her as he made love to her. He felt her begin to tremble as she writhed beneath him, her walls gripping at him as she suddenly came hard for him, triggering his release as well.

Panting heavily, Logan shifted to his side, pulling her flush against him and holding her close, their legs tangled. “I think… that was a good way…to start,” he murmured breathlessly, kissing her forehead as he fought to regain control again.

“The best,” she agreed, her fingers lazily tracing the dips and curves of his sweat slicked back. “But I have much more in store for you. I plan on making this the best Christmas you’ve ever had.”

“It already is,” he replied, his lips brushing against hers. “So what’s next on your agenda?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she grinned, her teeth lightly raking over his bottom lip.

“Ya know I got an agenda of my own for ya this Christmas,” he said.

“Oh really?” she pulled back to look into his eyes. “What is that?”

“You’ll just have to see,” he smirked.

“What are you up to, Wolverine?”

Logan brushed a lock of red hair away from her face, mischief dancing in his blue eyes. “You’ll find I’m full of surprises, Red.”

“I already know you are,” she murmured, feeling him still so hard within her. “But it feels like you could still use a little more of my attention before we move on to the next part of my plan.”

“You know me so well,” he huskily said as he kissed her again, his hand sliding down to grip her backside, pulling her leg further up over his hip.

XXX

Walking through the thick blanket of snow, Logan couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover. White flakes of falling snow caught in her fiery red hair, collecting and creating a fine dusting coat. Her cheeks and nose were flushed red from the cold, but she certainly didn’t seem to mind.

He held her gloved hand firmly in his as they walked through the wooded grounds surrounding the mansion, the soft crunching of the snow beneath their boots the only sound. The moon peeked through the clouds, shining so brightly above them and creating an ethereal glow on the snow.

They had made love a couple more times on the couch in the TV room before Jean had finally convinced him to come outside to take a walk with her. He still couldn’t believe that she had managed to convince him to leave the warm confines of her luscious body to trudge through the cold wet snow, but he knew for her he’d do anything.

Peering at her again out of the corner of his eye, he momentarily forgot how to breathe as he lost himself in her beauty, in the content peaceful expression adorning her face. He never thought it possible to love a woman as much as he loved Jean Grey.

And now she was finally all his and he’d do everything in his power to keep her.

“I still can’t believe you managed to drag me out here,” he muttered under his breath in mock indignation. “I was quite happy on the couch with you lying naked on top of me.”

“I was too, but there are still a lot of other things I want to do with you before everyone comes back,” she replied.

“Does any of it include us being naked again?”

Jean couldn’t contain the soft giggle that escaped her lips. “Yes, I promise you there will be more of that,” she chuckled softly. “You’ll probably be sick of seeing me naked by the time Christmas break is over. You’ll be begging me to put my clothes back on.”

Logan snorted in obvious disbelief. “Hardly,” he retorted. “I could never get sick of seeing ya naked, Red.”

“I’m glad because I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon,” she smiled as they neared the lake.

“Glad we’re on the same page because I plan on keeping you forever,” he replied. 

Jean paused, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Sensing what she was about to do, Logan quickly turned his head to capture her lips instead in a heated kiss that lingered for several long moments.

Jean pulled back for air, her cheeks flushing for a different reason now. “That definitely warmed me up,” she whispered before resuming their walk.

“I can think of even better ways to warm you up,” he grinned wickedly as he began to follow her again.

Standing at the edge of the lake, Jean swiftly leaned down to grab a handful of snow, suddenly whirling around and nailing the Wolverine directly in the chest. She quickly grabbed another handful, ready to take him on.

Stunned, Logan looked down at the snow slowly sliding down the front of his coat before looking up at the dangerously mischeivious red-head standing so proudly before him. A sinful smirk danced on her lips as she hefted another snowball in the air.

Despite the bitter cold, he quickly found himself growing hotter with the sudden arousal pumping through his veins. There was such a playfulness about her, a sexy innocence about her that he knew she had managed to maintain despite knowing how truly wicked she could be in the bedroom.

A grin spread across his face as he leaned down to gather his own ammunition only to feel cold wet snow hitting him directly in the face and sliding down his cheeks. Her delighted giggle filled his ears as he wiped the snow from his face only to find her nowhere in sight.

“Little flirt,” he heatedly grumbled under his breath, suddenly turned on more than he could have imagined. If she wanted to play this little game, to be chased and captured, then he would chase her, catch her, and then ravage her senseless.

Logan paused to close his eyes, using his senses to detect her position. He inhaled deeply, her scent filling his senses and fueling his desire even more. He smiled to himself. She was just as turned on as he was at that moment.

Tilting his head, he spotted a red ponytail peeking out from behind a nearby tree. He was more than up for this little game of cat and mouse and was more than determined to catch his very beautiful prey. She was his drug, an addiction he never wanted to be cured of.

He quickly ducked low as another snowball soared through the air at him, narrowly missing the snowy assault. “Oh that’s it, Red,” he growled in amusement. “You are so going to pay when I get my hands on you.”

Suddenly snow began rising in the air all around him quickly swirling and forming into dozens of snowballs that swiftly began pummeling him relentlessly all at once. He threw up his hands to defend himself, but it was pointless against a powerful telepathic mutant like her.

Her giggle filled the still night air again as she slowly sauntered out from behind her hiding place to check out her handiwork. Where Logan once had been was nothing more than an enormous mound of snow. 

She cautiously eased her way towards it, knowing he was still there beneath the snow plotting his attack, but what that would be was still unclear. Although their minds had linked months ago through their physical and emotional connection, Logan still had an innate ability to shield some of his thoughts from her, annoying her to no end.

Drawing closer, Jean reached out with her telepathy, stunned when Logan suddenly rose up out of the snow with a growl and pouncing on her like a wild animal. She landed hard on her back on the snow, a heavy Wolverine landing directly on top of her, knocking the wind from her lungs and pinning her to the ground.

“You are so wicked,” he huskily murmured with obvious arousal, his chest heaving, his hands pinning her wrists to either side of her head as he leaned over her.

Jean looked up at him with smug satisfaction. “I had to do something to keep the upper hand over you,” she replied as she gazed up at him, the dark lust in his eyes making her shiver.

Logan rolled his hips against hers, showing her exactly what she was doing to him. “Looks like I’ve got the upper hand now,” he told her, his mouth crashing hungrily into hers.

He felt her tremble beneath his body, her lips so cold against his. He knew she couldn’t handle the cold quite like he could, her icy skin telling him that they needed to move this back inside despite the fire he felt blazing in the pit of his stomach at that moment.

“I think I need to get you inside so I can warm you up,” he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose.

“So you’re surrendering to me?” she asked, cocking her head to the side, her red hair such a stark contrast to the white snow beneath her.

“I believe I have you pinned beneath me so I’d say I won,” he playfully shot back. “Besides, I didn’t know we could use our powers.”

“I never said we couldn’t,” she pointed out, suddenly rolling him over in the snow and settling on top of him, using her telepathic powers to keep him motionless beneath her.

“If you preferred to be on top, all you had to do was say so,” he cockily smirked.

Jean leaned down, brushing her lips softly, slowly against his as she teased him with what she knew he wanted. Logan was growing painfully aroused by her taunting, his need to be buried deep within her again becoming more urgent by the moment.

“Ok, you win, Red,” he breathed heavily. “I’m at your mercy.”

“Just the way I like it,” she smugly whispered before finally jumping to her feet and releasing her psychic hold on him.

Staring at the night sky, Logan released a long ragged breath as he fought back the overwhelming urge to tackle her in the snow and take her right here, the cold be damned. He finally sat up, his eyes locked on her. She stood by the edge of the lake, a wide grin on her beautiful face.

He jumped to his feet, bent on throwing her over his shoulder and hauling her back to the mansion to have his way with her. Staring at him, Jean knew she was in trouble now. She took a couple of steps back, her boots suddenly finding ice.

“Logan,” she cautioned between fits of giggles, holding her hands up defensively as she backed up a little more.

“You started it, darlin’,” he grinned with a shake of his head. “I’m just finishing it.”

Suddenly, the ice beneath her boots cracked, giving way and causing her to fall through into the icy waters below. “Jean!” Logan yelled as he watched her disappear beneath the layer of snow and ice.

Jean quickly rose to the surface with a sharp gasp as Logan reached out and grabbed hold of her arm, hauling her out and into the safety of his arms. “Are you alright?” he asked, taking her wet face in his hands.

“Just…cold…” she managed to get out through chattering teeth.

Logan quickly removed his coat, wrapping it around her before scooping her up into his arms and taking her back to the mansion. He raced inside, setting her down in front of the fire place in the TV room. Removing his jacket, he began stripping off her cold wet clothes.

“You…you’re enjoying…this…aren’t you?” she chattered, shaking violently.

“I gotta get ya warmed up before ya get hypothermia,” he told her, kneeling down to remove her boots.

Her skin felt like ice beneath his fingers, her lips blue. Once he’d removed all of her clothes, he quickly removed his own clothes, taking something from his pocket before grabbing a thick blanket off the back of the couch. He pulled her firmly against him, wrapping the blanket tightly around them.

“I…I knew…yo…you were enjoying…this,” she stammered through chattering teeth, snuggling close to him and relishing the feel of his warm body wrapped around hers, the coarse hair on his chest rough against her skin. She didn’t think she’d ever been so cold in her life.

“Body heat,” he replied, his arms and legs wrapped firmly around her as he lowered them both to the floor before the fireplace. “It’s the best and safest way to raise your body temperature.”

“But why…why aren’t you…cold?” she shivered uncontrollably.

“I don’t get cold like you do, Red,” he informed her. It felt like he was holding a block of ice instead of his lover. “So was scaring me half to death a part of your plans?”

Jean continued to tremble in his arms, shaking as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “No…not exactly…but the results make it worth it.”

“Well, if you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was ask,” he teased, rubbing her back with his hands. “You didn’t have to go to all of this trouble.”

“Oh, it was no trouble at all,” she murmured, feeling sleepy despite the very erotic position she found herself in, straddling his lap, her body pressed against his chest. “Anything for the man I love.”

Logan continued to rub her back, his large hands moving back and forth over her skin in an effort to warm her up. He smiled into her wet hair, loving it when she talked about her love for him. He had waited for so long to hear her say those words, to return the intense feelings that he’d held for her.

“I love you, Red,” he told her as he pulled back a little, taking her hand in his. “That’s why I want you to accept this.” 

Jean looked down to see him slipping a diamond ring on her left hand ring finger. Her breath caught in her throat as realization swiftly sunk in, her eyes flitting up to meet his expectant ones intently gazing at her.

“Will you?” Logan asked, his heart hammering in anticipation, unable to find the words that he’d rehearsed for days. “I was goin’ do it tomorrow mornin’, but after seein’ ya take a dive under the ice I…I just didn’t want to wait another…”

Jean quickly silenced him with her mouth, her tongue sliding against his as she deepened the kiss. After several long moments, Logan finally broke the kiss. “Is that a yes?” he panted softly, his forehead creased.

“Yes,” she beamed, kissing him again. “I would love to marry you, Logan.”

Logan couldn’t help but smile with her answer, more than relieved. Proposing wasn’t something that he did every day and being sappy and romantic just wasn’t him either, but he loved her and wanted to make her his forever.

Jean stared at the engagement ring on her hand, her heart melting. “I was supposed to be making this the best Christmas you’ve ever had, but it turns out to be my best Christmas,” she softly said, looking into his eyes.

“You’ve made it the best Christmas by sayin’ yes, Jeannie,” he said, stroking her wet hair. “I just hope your plans for the next few days don’t include any more dips in an icy lake. I’m not so sure my heart can take it.”

“No,” she shook her head as she caressed his cheek. “Once was more than enough.”

Logan was relieved that she was beginning to feel a little warmer the longer he held her, causing him to relax a little. He gently picked her up and carried her over to the couch where they had made love just a couple of hours ago.

Settling down, he rolled onto his side, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around them. Jean clung to him, still shivering from the cold that had invaded her body. “This couch has become my new favorite spot in the mansion,” she told him as she pressed her lips against his throat, clinging to him.

“Mine too,” he replied. “I’ll never look at it quite the same again.”

“I have a feeling by the time everyone returns, we’re going to be saying that about a lot of places in the mansion,” she teased, his firm muscular body so tantalizingly close she didn’t know where he ended and she began.

Jean smiled to herself when she felt Logan suddenly growing hard against her thigh. “Have I told you yet how much I love the way ya think?”

She smiled back at him. “Have I told you how much I love my ring?”

“You have no idea how happy you made me,” he replied, kissing her forehead. “Sleep now, Red. We can play more tomorrow.”

Jean lightly kissed his neck as sleep began to claim her. Dreams of Logan and snow and weddings began to drift through her mind.

 

**THE END**


End file.
